


Blushing Mess

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blushing Peter Parker, F/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Blush... Blush... Blush
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Blushing Mess

Marinette loved spending time with her boyfriend, even if it was watching him work in the lab. He made the cutest faces while working. It was a normal summer day in Peter’s lab. (Peter had asked Tony to leave them alone.) She was working on another project when she heard Peter scream. “GOd! Why am I oN Fire again!!” Marinette whips her head up and rushes over to him and dumps her coffee on his sleeve.

“This is the third time this week,” Marinette sigh taking off his sweatshirt. Marinette blushes realizing he wasn’t wearing anything under his sweatshirt. 

“Oh umm,” Peter says, covering his face. 

“I’m sorry I was just gonna fix this quickly,” Marinette says, hiding her blush behind his hoodie.

“Pete! Mari, time for lunch,” Tony said, bursting in the room. He looks and sees the half-naked Peter, and blushing. “I didn’t realize you’d make moves on Frenchie so fast.”

“Daaaaad!” Peter blushes. “You’re trying to kill me!” 

“Survival of the finest then,” Marinette smirks, pecking his cheek.

“Just leave me here to die,” Peter says, hiding his blush in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOF yep it took a hot sec to write this. I just reached 600 followers on Tumblr.


End file.
